The current standard of in-flight data recording is limited to a manual process with pen and paper, as in international flight logs, or with pre-configured reports operating on specific triggers and storing data identified for collection in a set location. These methods are not convenient, robust, or conducive to real-time configuration.
In many existing avionics systems, recording of data is a predefined and automatic function that cannot be modified by an operator before, during, or after flight. In addition, current data recording methods are tied to an aircraft configuration and cannot be changed in real-time.
As such, a method to enable real-time configuration of data recording from both certified and non-certified devices, at any point in time, is needed.